La relación de mis tios
by Shin Black
Summary: Yumi, la pequeña sobrina de Yuki y Shuichi, relata la relación que tienen sus “Padrinos” un día que se quedo en el departamento de la pareja. Se nombra MPREG


**Titulo****: La relación de mis tíos**

**Pareja**Yuki + Shuichi y Tatsuha + Ryuichi**. Otras: Tohma + Suguru, Tohma ???, Kei + Nian**

**Sumario**Yumi, la pequeña sobrina de Yuki y Shuichi, relata la relación que tienen sus "Padrinos" un día que se quedo en el departamento de la pareja. (Se nombra MPERG)

………….

Hola! Mi Nombre es Yumi Uesugi y tengo……..así de años – extiende los cinco deditos de su manito – esta historia que les voy a contar paso hace pocos días cuando me quede a dormir en el departamento de Tío Yuki.

Me encantan estas con mis tíos y con mi primita "Mily" que tiene……Mmm…. – cuenta sus deditos y solo extiende dos de sus dedos – así de añitos y es muy pequeñita.

Plimero…….digo……Primero voy a contar un poquito de mi……soy la hermanita del medio de……. – otra vez contando con sus deditos – tres hermanitos. Mi hermanito mayor se llama Nian y tiene…….site……no, Siete! Siete años de edad y mi otro hermanito es mucho más chiquitito, se llama Hisoka y tiene……..mmmm – contando – tres añitos y va al Kinder conmigo. Sólo que yo voy a la salita color Lila y el va……a la salita de color azul.

Mi papi se llama Ryuichi y el nos tuvo en su pancita durante muchos meses hasta que nacimos…….mi otro papá se llama Tatsuha, el esta trabajando y hace muy poquito se… – pose pensativa –…..no……se………bueno, le entegaron……..entregaron un papelote que según el le da la posibilidad de trabajar en la empresa de mi tío Tohma.

Mi tío Tohma se la pasa encerrado en el cuarto hablando con Suguru……no se que cosas les tiene que decir, y hay veces que hasta salen cansados de tanto trabajar – mirada supero inocente – pero bueno, ese no es el problema, estoy acá pada…..digo para hablar de mis tíos.

Era un día de mucha lluvia, Tío Shuichi me preparo leche con chocolate y vainillas mientras esperaba que mis papas volvieran del trabajo, pero la lluvia se hizo tan fuerte que ceraron……..cerraron las cadetera…….bueno, las callecitas donde pasan los autitos. Entonces mi Papi Ryuichi y mi papá Tatsuha decidieron que mis hermanitos y yo nos quedáramos a dormir.

Tío Shuichi se puso muy contento, tío Yuki murmuraba **_"Más pendemos para cuidar"_** lo cual no se que significa – carita inocente – pero nos quedamos un buen rato jugando con Mily, hasta que a ella y a Hisoka les llego la "Hadita de los sueños" y los hizo quedarse dormiditos. Shuichi abrazo a su pequeña como si fuera de juguete y se la llevo al cuarto donde dormía Yuki y él.

-"Ya vengo"- Nos dijo Shuichi muy contento.

En ese lapso que estuvimos solitos con mi hermanito Nian, el no paraba de mirar una foto. En ella estaba él y su amigo Kei, el cual es hijito de mi tío Tohma y un chico muy jovencito. Según Tohma, nunca hubo nada entre ellos dos, pero Nian esta enamorado de Kei desde hace mucho, ambos comparten muchas cosas, pero Kei vive muy lejos, con su papi, pero a veces va a NG a pasar un rato con su papá Tohma.

Volviendo a mis tíos. Tío Shuichi siempre quiere hablar con tío Yuki, pero tío Yuki se molesta y le cierra la puerta en la cara, Tío Shuichi llora mucho y luego de un rato, va a atender a la pequeña Mily, se entretiene con ella.

Antes no tenía a nadie a quien atender, hace mucho, aun antes de que naciera Mily, entonces tomaba unos objetos que están en el baño y le teñía el pelito a Nian, pero Nian no se dejaba, entonces me peinaba a mí.

-"Coman sus vainillas"- oigo que nos dice Shuichi desde el cuarto.

Ahí es cuando mi tío Yuki sale del cuarto para tomar una cerveza ¡A LAS 4 DE LA TARDE! Pero igual Tío Yuki nunca le hizo caso a lo que le dijera Shuichi.

-"Ya cállate baka"- es el número 1569716 vez que le dice eso a tío Shuichi en lo que va de mi estadía en su casita.

-"YUKIIII! ES QUE TÚ NUNCA ME PRESTAS ATENCIÓN YUKIIII!"

-"¬¬ ni los días que no tienes voz puedo estar tranquilo"- dijo tapándose los oídos y con gesto de disgusto.

Tío Shuichi siempre grita, y hay veces que sus gritos despiertan a prima Mily. Mi casa queda a menos de 2 cuadras de acá, y cuando grita tío Shuichi, hasta despierta a mi hermanito que estaba durmiendo su siesta.

Siempre Tío Yuki, o por lo menos desde que nací, nos lleva un día al mes al zoológico con mis hermanitos y con Mily. Mis papis aprovechan que no estamos para trabajar mucho más, porque cuando volvemos, están muy cansados….

Tío Shuichi siempre cuando sale con Mily al zoológico, le pone un trajecito muy al estilo Kumagorou, era el mismo que me ponía papi cuando era una bebita, si, si, con orejitas de conejo y todo.

Mi hermanito me obsequio a mi a Kumagorou, según dice, ese muñequito tiene enloquecido a papi Ryuichi, aunque papá Tatsuha dice que papi Ryuichi siempre ha estado demente. Yo juego con Kumagorou desde que era una bebita, y mi hermano, cuando viene Kei a casa, juego con él y con Kumagorou.

Mi hermano Nian dice que debo darle el conejo a Hisoka cuando sea más grande, y se lo daré, ya que yo ya tendré 6 o 7 años y seguro querré jugar con muñequitas.

Tío Shuichi se la pasa jugando con Mily, a lo que tío Yuki hace una novela dedicada a sus dos grandes amores, pero nunca pone sus nombres porque tío Yuki se sonroja mucho si alguien leyera eso. Tío Shuichi siempre le quita la vergüenza a tío Yuki.

Tío Yuki tiene un carácter muy frío, mientras tío Shuichi uno muy alegre y lindo. Me encanta estar con mis tíos nOn aunque sea un ratito. Pero ya termine mi lechita caliente y mis galletitas…..y eso me da mucho sueñito.

Ojalá cuando despierte, continué la lluvia, porque me gusta estar con mis tíos.

…………….

**Nota:** Este es un Sweet fic, muy bonito. Espero que les guste, y me dejen RR. Muchos Kisses.


End file.
